


Edd’s Miraculously ‘effed up world

by echolett



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumas, All the feeling that Edd has for the characters, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, But like not smart?, Chat Noir Tom, Constent mood, Edd (Eddsworld) is Aromantic, Edd has the ladybug miraculous, Eduardo gets a mirculous, F/M, Fluff and Angst, He's Tord's dad, I might make Ringo a miraculous holder too but, I really like Eddsworld and I liked the idea, I'm not aromantic so i dont know, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, K dont ask why i made this, LITERALLY, Ladybug Edd, M/M, Matt gets the Peacock miraculous, Matt is smart!, Multi, Narcissism, Narcissistic characters, No one asked for this but here i am to deliever, Original Akuma, Other, Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tom (Eddsworld), Red leader is a separate character, She is the Lila of the story, Some Humor, Sorry if you Like Tori (Ellsworld) but, Superpowers, Swearing, Takes place in London, Their hero names are cute, These are all literal, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Tom has the black Cat miraculous, Tom is asexual, Tom is the brawns, Tord Redemption, Tord has the Fox miraculous, Tord is a liar, Tord is a model, Tord's fucking weird, Tori gets the Peacock Miraculous, and Matt's there for moral support, anyway, but i'll research it as best i can, but they are not, edd is the brains, i mean in canon there superpowers so its not an au, idk what else to tag, in the relationship tag are confused for romantic interest, no beta reader we die like men, now, the tori/edd is boh sided until edd uses his brain for the millionth time in this story, why tf are the only tags for eddsworld tom tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolett/pseuds/echolett
Summary: Edd was just a normal boy, with a normal, boring life. He animates, goes on small adventures with his cat, Ringo, but nothing too exciting.Until a Villain, Antimachus (Or something, Edd can't bother to remember), attacks his school district.Tragically, Edd's normal life was flipped upside down when he saved an old man and gains a magical pair of earrings that came with a talking god. Not only did his life become full of adventure, but Antimachus had a habit of making Akuma's when Edd was drinking cola! Unbelievable!Follow Edd as he tries to regain control of his not so normal life, followed by a gang of misfit Miraculous holders who would rather be doing anything else.
Relationships: Edd/Tori (Eddsworld), One-sided Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), One-sided Edd/Tom (Eddsworld), One-sided Edd/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. But is it me, or is Greek mythology not deeply weird?

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO Hey YALL  
> Don't mind me, not updating my BNHA story. I got some info for yall.  
> -Pau and pat are teachers at the school Edd goes too.  
> -I don't live in England or in the London area so idk what goes about there but, based on research,,  
> (Want yall to know that I'm doing that pointy finger thing as i typed that)  
> -Edd goes to a performing art school, where they teach the... performing arts and core classes.  
> -Red leader is someone separate from Tord, and Tord is a model, and RL has a fashion brand, called Red.  
> -Pau and Pat do still work for Red Leader. If you can think of a name for RL, please comment it.  
> -There aren't any ships, the only ships being all one-sided, on Edd's side, because Edd is a mean, boy with confusing feeling that he doesn't understand.  
> Edd Galt: Age 16  
> Matt Harvey: Age 15  
> Tord Larkin: Age 16  
> Tom Thompson: Age 16  
> -the girl gang will be coming 💅💅  
> I changed the last names, just out of respect, so i found a post somewhere that was a list of last names and used those, except for Tom's because of Saloonatics!

Edd panted as he rushed up the stairs of the building, watching the janitor closing the doors to the building made a flash of panic rush into Edd. He shouldn’t have stayed up that late if he had just slept at his normal sleeping time, He… probably still would have been late, knowing his luck, especially since  _ Eduardo _ ’s in his class.

He lifted his head, brown eyes wide as he watched the janitor glance back at him, hurrying to close the doors. Edd huffed, skipping up a few stairs cupping his hands around his mouth as he called out, “Hey- Hey!”

Edd watched the Janitor’s body sag in defeat and he grinned as the janitor stared at him with bored eyes, but held the door open for the boy, “Thank you!” Edd rushed past, throwing his thumb up at the man. He would say that it was partly that guy with the guitar that he had stopped to listen to fault that he was late, but Edd had stopped to listen, knowing he would definitely be late. But, he’ll blame him, because Edd can.

Edd turned a corner, shoes slipping on the waxed tile floor as he rushed into the classroom door, and grinning at Mr. Dolan as he opened the door, taking a seat at his desk, tugging down his green hoodie, the collar of the uniform underneath stuck out against the green, but Edd guessed it was better than nothing. He pulled out his notebook as Mr. Dolan shook his head, as the class snickered.

“Glad to see you made it on time, Edd,” Edd watched as Mr. Dolan placed his hands on his hips, before sighing and turning to the board. Edd threw a thumbs up, before side-eyeing Eduardo, who sneered at him.

“What,  _ Eduardo _ ?”

“What’s with you being late, loser?” 

Edd spurred, glaring at the boy, “What?”

“I mean, We live in the same complex, idiot,” Eduardo waved his hand around, leaning on his desk, “But, it’s expected of you at this point.” Edd could only glare. He couldn’t think of anything to say back to the similar-looking boy. 

Mr. Dolan cleared his throat, “Let’s begin the lesson, shall we?” Edd sighed, as the class muttered in agreement. 

Edd shifted in his seat, writing down the topic that Mr. Dolan rambled on about, his attention drifting to the corners of his paper as he scribbled down ideas for his class animatic. How would a greek god act in a life or death situation? Edd slumped, they all ran face first. He rubbed the side of his face as he looked at the board, all the research he did on the gods just showed that all the gods were impulsive weirdos. He scratched the idea with a pencil.

He didn’t know what god to animate, he didn’t want it to be a basic story that everyone in the class is going to choose... 

“Edd.”

Why did it have to be greek mythology? It’s good, but not something Edd was interested in.

“ _ Edd _ .”

He wondered if he could ask Ms. Bustier if he could… improve it, or just change the topic. 

“Edd Galt!” 

Edd jumped, brown eyes snapping to Mr. Dolan, who stared at him. He glanced around the room, noting it was empty. “Did… Did I zone out again?”

“Yeah, kiddo,” Edd frowned, as Mr. Dolan sat on the desk in front of him, “I know Ms. Bustier’s assignments are rough but remember to take care of yourself, I don’t want to call you mom.”

Edd rubbed the crease between his fingers as he placed his notebook into his bag, nodding, “Sorry, for uh, zoning out. I got it,” Standing, Edd stared at Mr. Dolan, who stood and ruffled his hair.

“Try not to be late anymore this year, alright kiddo?” Edd nodded, quickly turning to leave the room, stumbling to a stop. “Also!” He turned back to the teacher. His cola was getting warm. He bounced on his heels as he watched Mr. Dolan’s mouth move before fiddling with his hands. Maybe he could- “Okay Edd?”

“Yes sir!” 

He turned and left. 

_ What had he agreed too? _

He sat at his table, pulling out a can from his bag. He quite enjoyed the story of Medusa better than anything else, and he did need to work on- 

The ground shook and a _scream_ filled the air.

Edd blinked, hands stilling on his can of cola. 

Maybe it’s nothing? He continued to pull his can out, opening it and humming at the sizzle it hissed out. He took a sip, placed it on the table, and turned back to his bag.

The building shook, again, and his schoolmates screamed, rushing out of the cafeteria. Edd felt his eyes grow wide as he watched the rumbling shake the cola can until it landed on the floor. 

He stared.

He felt his hand cover his mouth, “ _Not the cola…_ ” 

A chill ran down his spine as he reached for the can. 

An ear-piercing scream filled the air, causing the rest of the students to scream in fright. Edd grabbed the cola-can and his bag as he was swept away by the crowd of students. He took a large breath as they pushed the doors open, in shock as his ears rang. Loud screaming from every direction, people running. Edd felt his stomach twist.

Something definitely wasn’t right. He glanced at the sky before feeling himself being shoved forward, a groan hissing for his mouth as he followed the flow of the crowd. He hoped Mr. Dolan got out early then he did. 

The thought vanished as he felt the ground shake under the crowds running as his ears filled with another loud angry, blood-chilling scream. His eyes lowered as he held his ears, teeth clenched. Was this karma for when he didn’t help others? It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, but Edd’s got things to do and places to be. He raised his eyes, watching as an Old man stumbled tripping onto the ground. Edd swallowed, pushing forward and grabbing the man’s arm, and his cane before shoulder out of the rushing crowd. 

Edd glanced back at the strangely calm man, “Are you okay? I-”

“Thank you, young man.” The man smiled as Edd shouldered passed a woman, “It’s very difficult to move quickly with my old bones…” Edd nodded, panting as he leaned on an alley wall, feeling the ground shake. 

“Okay,” Edd repeated, “Okay, just- stay out in the open,” Edd poked his head out of the alley, “It’s not safe,” 

_ His stomach fell.  _ Watching a large boulder fly over the city, followed by painful screaming.

“It’s safer to stay here.” He clenched his fist, as he watched the sky. Edd didn’t feel the man shove something into his hoodie pocket, nor did he notice the man leaving with the swiftness of a leopard. Edd’s eyes were drawn to the black blur hopping over the buildings before turning his head back to the man. “I could take you home-”

Edd’s eyes darted at the space the old man filled, empty. He twisted around. That old man couldn’t have moved that  _ quickly _ , Edd’s eyes were away for a second, he swore, shoving his hands into his heavy pockets, hissing as he grabbed the box. 

“What the f…” His voice was drowned out by another roar as he stared at the box. He quickly weighed his options, would it be good to open a random box now? No. But should he? Edd opened the box and screamed, throwing it up in the air in shock.

“Hello!”

“Oh Bloody hell!” He caught the box, dropping it as he pressed himself against the building wall, “What the fuck-”

The red bug-mouse-thing flew up to his face, “I’m Tikki! I’m a-” It sighed, rubbing it’s cheeks as it’s purple eyes dawning a serious look, “I can’t explain everything right now, but your partner is out there fighting and needs your help!”

“What- No Way!”

“You can be a superhero!”

Edd sputtered, “And risk my life?!” 

Tikki crossed her paws before zooming to the box, taking the earring out and handing them to Edd, before shoving the box back into his hoodie “We can argue about this later! Put those on, say ‘Spots on’ for the transformation, find where the Akuma is located, capture it and save the day!” Edd watched the bug stare at him before sighing.

“I better get so much cola after this.” He muttered as Tikki grinned, watching him pierce the earrings through his ears with an annoyed hiss, “Tikki, Spots on!” 

He was hit with a bright light, as the bug flew into his earrings. A rush of magic filled him as he cracked open his eyes. He stared at his gloved covered hands. Red. Ugh. He glanced around, “Tikki…? Tikki? Where did you..?” His hands reached to the earrings with a groan. 

How cliche.

Edd fiddled with the red yo-yo, throwing it to the closest building. Oh,  _ he hated this _ . He zoomed up, a wave of nausea hit him as he stumbled onto the roof. 

“Now…” Edd turned, retracing the yo-yo string with a flick of his wrist. “Where’s the villain?” He should have asked the bug what he was actually doing. 

“Are you the partner the Kwami was talking about?” Edd watched a blur land, and stood, “Ladybug or whatever?”

Ladybug? Edd fiddled with the red gloves, “Uh, I dunno what a kwami is, but if you’re talking about the Bug thing-”

“Yeah, the bug thing,” The boy glanced away, “We have to stop that monster roaming around the city,” The green eyes of the boy locked with Edd’s, as he pointed behind him. Edd narrowed his eyes, he didn’t like being told what to do. 

“Fine, okay, Cat. I got it.” He threw the yo-yo towards a building, glancing and watching the Cat-boy follow behind him. 

He should definitely-  _ No _ ! He was going back to the old man the second they stopped the villain, his life was already a mess, he can’t add being a superhero on top of it, as much as he wanted to be a superhero,  _ he couldn’t _ , not in his hectic life.

He rubbed his nose as he retraced the yo-yo string as Cat-boy, as Edd so happily dubbed him, tapped his metal staff to the concert roof, watching the large rock monster roar in the middle of a park. 

“So, any bright ideas, cat-boy,” Edd deadpanned as he watched the monster sit at the park, screaming.

“First of all, my name ain’t cat-boy it’s T-” The boy paused, “Tavarious.” Edd raised his eyebrows, what does that name have to do with  _ cats _ ? “Second, can’t you just- I don’t know, use your powers?” 

Edd opened his mouth, slamming it and looking at his yo-yo. It would be smart to use power, but he doesn’t know what  _ powers _ he has. “Let’s just find the Akuma,” He threw the yo-yo.

Tavarious followed after as Edd’s eyes darted for an opening or the Akuma. A bright red paper stuck through the hands of the rock, drawing Edd’s attention. He retracted, throwing the yo-yo to the nearest building, landing. 

“Vari, I think the Akuma is in it’s hand, it’s right hand!” Edd turned to Tavarious, pointing to his own hand, “Tikki said all I have to do is catch it, and it should go back to normal!”

“So, all we gotta do is distract it, right?” 

“Yes!” Edd grinned, “Now go distract it!”

“What?!” Vari hissed, the ears that Edd thought were fake, flattened, “Why would I do that?!”

“Because I have the powers that fix everything and if I get killed nothing will go back to normal!” Edd stated, whipping his yo-yo around the boy, grinning, “Bye Vari!” He spun, throwing the boy towards the monster, laughing as the boy let out a loud ‘ _ Lame! _ ’

Edd glanced over the area, what could he use to get the paper from the monster? Akuma? He doesn’t know. He wasn’t a good problem solver. He inhaled, okay, okay. He has to get the monster to let go of the paper, so if he puts Vari near the hand of the monster, would the monster grab at him? 

God. Edd wasn’t sure that was going to work. He could really use… “A lucky charm!” His eyes sparkled as a laser pointer fell into his hand. “What the fu-”

“uuuuCCCCK” 

Edd watched Vari flew passed him, flinging his stupid,  _ red _ , yo-yo after him, and yacking once it attached. He helped the boy up as a beeping erupted around them. “Uh…”

“Why do you have a laser pointer….” Edd stared at the boy, blinked as he blinked red and grey dots, before glancing over at the monster. 

“I have an idea.”

“Last time I said that my friends made a town blow up a theater.” 

Edd squinted in annoyance, “Back out there you go, Cat boy.”

“I am not a cat!” 

Edd launched him again, quickly pointing the laser at the monster’s arm and grinning at Tavarious locked onto it and chased after it. Edd moved it to the other arm, swinging closer to the area. Another beep filled the air, and Edd felt his body stuttered, but he pushed forward, laughing as the Rock monster squeezed its hand and opened them in rage.

He watched the paper flutter out, swinging his yo-yo towards, tugging the paper closer, Edd grabbed it and tore it apart. 

A black butterfly stumbled out, staggering as the two watched the rock monster dissolve into a man.

“What the fuck was that?” Tavarious hissed, the green eyes following it as another, more frantic, beep filled the air. Edd blinked, a wave of tiredness hit him like a truck as he threw the yo-yo at it and watched in tired amazement as it opened, catching the butterfly and releasing a white one. “What the fuck was that?” Edd shrugged, blinking.

Edd jumped as the yo-yo vibrated, words flashing on the screen. “Miraculous  _ Ladybug _ ?” He shouted, throwing the laser pointer in the air. A large wave of bright red ladybugs flew over the city, covering the two boys before moving on. 

Edd stretched his limbs, a frantic beeping rang in his ears.

“What…?” Both boys looked at the kid sitting on the floor, Edd smiled at one of his schoolmates, helping the boy up, “What happened?”

“I… We’re not sure, but it’s been taken care of,” Vari tilted his head, “Think the beeping is a timer..?”

A timer…? That would make sense. Edd nodded, whipping his yo-yo away until he landed in an alley. A sigh left his mouth as he leaned against the way, eyes locked onto the red of his gloves, a question pledging his mind.

“How the fuck do I detransform?”


	2. Ah shit, here we go again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah shit, here we go again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy partners, I kept forgetting to work on this, so shoutout to the user 'Hi' for commenting and reminding me to update.  
> y'all are cuties, just know that!  
> I made tom tall because headcanon, tom was tall in high school and everyone but Tord outgrew him.  
> Edd throughout the entire book: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIA0mRCj14I  
> Edd, also, throughout the book whenever an Akuma attacks: 'I pretend not to see it'  
> So the akuma's are going to be out of order because canon miraculous ladybug's episode doesn't make sense.   
> I'm also making another crossover, but with the Miraculous ladybug characters in Eddworlds

Tikki watched her new holder slump over his computer, a sigh escaping the tiny god’s mouth as she floated onto the boy’s desk. Edd Galt. A special case. She’s never had a male holder before, he is creative, there’s no doubt, but painfully unaware. Master had followed the boy around for days before when Nooroo had first been activated.

She worried for the boy, darting over to his bed and dragging the heavy blanket, draping it over him. Tikki had hoped that Plagg’s holder was at least… more aware than hers, but it seems like he also was handed a horrible hand. Her antennae fell. This was going to be a mess. 

Tikki hovered over her holder, staring at the large screen that brightened the darkroom before glancing at Edd. This was going to be terrible. She swallowed, settling in the boy’s fluffy hair. She hopes with all her luck that he’ll be better than her previous holder.

She gripped her holder’s collar as he stepped into the large building. Her purple eyes staring up at it before she lowered herself in his hood. She couldn’t be spotted. Humans nowadays were… sensitive to magic-related things.

She watched her holder speed-walk through the halls, his eyes drooping from the lack of sleep that highly concerned Tikki. Edd turned a corner and stumbled back as a door slammed open. Tikki blinked her wide eyes, staring at the tall man before hiding in Edd’s hood. 

“Edd! Glad to see you remember to be here early!”

Edd blinked. Staring up at Mr. Dolan. Why did he not remember him asking him to get here early? Edd gave a nervous smile, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets “Yeaaah, I’m glad I remembered…” Mr. Dolan stared at him before turning to the tall boy standing behind him.

“Well! This is Thomas!-”

Edd looked.

Really _ looked. _

Somewhere next to his ears, he heard, “ _ I haven’t seen someone without any eyes since the midwestern days… _ ”

Thomas… doesn’t have  _ eyes. _

Or does he? Are they just black-

Edd blinked, brown eyes flickering to Mr. Dolan, who was still speaking.

“-You’re excused from your classes, but just make sure you stay on campus!” Edd nodded, glancing off to the side as Mr. Dolan smiled and left, just as Edd’s head snapped towards the back of his leaving teacher.

_ Huh? _

Edd’s eyebrows furrowed as he clenched his fist together, what did he agree too? 

“That was lame.”

Edd opened his mouth as he looked at the taller boy, eyes narrowing in confusion. “You’re lame,” He blinked as Thomas snorted, “What did he say to do? I wasn’t listening.”

Thomas gave a lazy shrug, “He wants you to show me around the school for the whole day since ‘m new,” Edd heard Tikki giggle as Edd stared. Nodding, Edd turned on his heels, moving down the hall, “Don’t you need my schedule, Edd?”

Stopping, Edd sneered to himself, turning, “Yeah, let me see it.” Thomas handed him the paper, and Edd stared at it. “I’m not even the best person for this… We have a class representative for a reason,” He muttered, as Thomas bounced on his heel.

“Teach said there might be a new student tomorrow too, so maybe get more rest, and don’t stare at them.”

“Shut up.”

“No, you.” Thomas snorted again.

Edd’s eyes darted up before looking back at the paper. A small voice in the back of his head swooned at the eyeless boy, but Edd pushed it down and stared blankly at the schedule. “Okay... You have music classes! Those are near the drama department, one of my-”

A scream ripped over Edd’s continuing voice. Edd glanced up, watching Tom raise an eyebrow, before looking back down at the map. He felt a tug at his hair as he ignored the screaming. Maybe… if he ignored _it_ , _it_ would go _away_. 

“Are- is yelling a common thing that happens here?” Edd watched a group of students rush past, before looking at Thomas. 

“Uh, kinda? I don’t know, So, to get to the music area, you go to the auditorium, then go backstage and take a left… I think.”

Thomas nodded, picking at his painted nails. Edd jerked as a pain shot through his head. _Right_. The god sitting in his hood. “Uh, We should-” Thomas took the map back, turning and throwing a peace sign at Edd, “Where-”

“I’m going to class!” 

Edd watched the tall boy leave, “Edd! The Akuma!” Tikki hissed, as Edd sighed, slumping his shoulders and rushing to the bathroom, dropping his bag in the stall. He whispered the transformation words and slipped outside.

“Why do I have to be the hero-- I get that I wanted to be a hero when I was younger but this is ridiculous,” Edd muttered as he landed on a flat roof. He spun his yo-yo, throwing it and making his way over to the loud screams. 

What if Edd just left the earrings somewhere? What if he pretended not to see it? 

“I am REFLEKTA! Give me the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous and everything shall be reversed!” A loud voice boomed from the center of the park. Edd cringed at the bright purple of the boy, rubbing at his eyes. Flickering the yo-yo, he held it in his gloved hand clicking on the black spot. It opened, flicking and showing him a screen with options.

“What.” Edd deadpanned. Why was this so modernized? Clicking on the camera, Edd zoned in on the purple boy. Why are all these monsters so… unappealing? Reflekta was difficult to look at, yikes.

“Ah, shit here we go again."

Edd closed the yo-yo, glancing to the side as Vari landed, a bored look on his voice, though his eyebrows wiggled at his reference. Edd sighed, Maybe he _should_ just put the earrings somewhere and look away.

"Okay, fine, not a reference guy, got it. anyway, S’up,” Vari started, reaching to his fake-ears, “Thought you would have turned in your miraculous.” 

Edd wanted so bad to push Vari off the building.

“Forgot, uh.” Edd scratched at his covered arm, “Akuma's name is Reflekta, so far, all I can tell is that he turns people into an image of himself.”

“Ah, a narcissist, wonderful,” Edd sighed, “Sooo, what’s your name?” 

“Uh, I thought about that, it’s Tychebug.”

Vari’s eyebrows shot to his hairline, “Okay…? What’s the plan?” Edd blinked. Plan. Planning…? Edd slumped, “Oh, Jehova, are you going to throw me again?” 

Edd grins, “Maybe I will!” Before quickly throwing the yo-yo at Vari, laughing as he struggled slightly before spinning him around.

“Are you-” Edd threw him, watching the yo-yo retract back to him as Vari went flying into Reflekta. Reflekta’s scream of anger ran through the city as Edd landed in the park.

“Give me your MIRACULOUS!” Vari hopped back, glaring at Edd before looking back at Reflekta.

“Why the fuck would he need that?”

“Don’t know?”

“Maybe YOU should call your lucky charm.”

“Maybe I should throw you again!”

“Don’t you dare-”

“ _HELLO_! Focus on me!” They both turned to Reflekta, the ginger sneering at the two as a butterfly outline glowed on his face, “What- I can’t turn them?” Edd quickly muttered out a small ‘lucky charm’, frowning as a mirror fell in his hands and his vision darkened into shades of grey. 

“A mirror?” Vari hissed, ears flat on his head, “That’s lame,” Edd grunted in agreement, glancing around as everything came up blank, “What are you- why are you looking at me like that?” Edd blinked as Vari flashed polka-dots, before a grin crept on his face, as she glanced over at Reflekta, who was still arguing with themself. “Oh, no, no, no-”

“Plan, get Reflekta to blast himself with his ray and attack when he’s stunned.”

Vari stared at him before groaning, rubbing his face, Vari glanced at him, “Jehova, this better work, bugs.” He charged at Reflekta, as Edd hopped to the sidelines, holding up the mirror.

A blast, Vari jumped, his metal tail flickering in annoyance as Edd watched from above the Mirror, Reflekta screamed chasing after Vari with his ring, firing shots whenever Vari stopped. Edd watched the boy glance at him, green pupils darting over as Edd nodded, a beep hummed close to his ear. 4 minutes.

Vari slowed once he was near Edd, who bit at his gloved fingers. Vari moved and Reflekta shot a blast. Edd shook as the blast hit the mirror and Vari rolled to a stop behind him. Holding his breath, Edd watched as the grey-toned blast ricochets off the mirror and hit Reflekta, making the boy stumble and fall back. Another beep, 3 minutes.

Vari charged forward, glaring at the boy as Edd exhaled, whipping his yo-yo around the boy, who screamed and struggled. “Reflekta, where’s the akuma-”

“No! This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Reflekta cried, blue eyes dark with anger, “ Antimachus promised-”

“Who?”

“Antimachus-”

“No, no… we heard you,  Reflekta,” Edd stated, brown eyes darting to Vari’s green ones as he frowned, “Could you tell us who that is?”

“We can’t sit here and talk- You’re timers going to run out,” Vari stressed, “Get the akuma and we can-” 

“Let me GO!”

“Vari, we can’t just  _ not _ know who  Antimachus is!”

“But we can make assumptions, if sight for sore-eyes is claiming that Antimachus told him something, then we can think that Antimachus is the bad guy,” Vari stared at  Reflekta, before looking at Edd, “hurry up and find the butterfly.” 

Edd shivered, anger rushing through him before he muttered under his breath, looking over Reflekta’s purple and white theme before his eyes locked onto something green. Another beep, louder than the other two, screamed next to his ear. 2 minutes. 

Edd ripped the necklace from the boy's neck, slamming it to the ground and capturing it with his yo-yo. He grabbed the mirror, as the butterfly fluttered away, throwing it up in the air with a loud, “Miraculous ladybug!”. He glanced at the boy, who blinked in confusion, and Edd’s eyes widened.

Oh, you gotta be kidding him. 

Ginger hair, big blue eyes. 

Edd turned, throwing his yo-yo into an alleyway, detransforming as Tikki fell into his hands. “I hate this. Can I give you back?”

“No, now, food?” Edd groaned.

He climbed up the stairs to the school, heading to the bathroom and picking up his bag. At least he remembered that. Digging through it, he handed Tikki a cookie, which she gladly took before heading out. He slowed once he came close to Mr. Dolan’s classroom, peeking his head inside, he flinched as his teacher raised his voice over the phone.

“Sir-” Mr. Dolan pressed his palm to the desk, “Yes, sir I understand, But Tord coming to public-” Edd watched the man turn towards the window, “It would help with the new.. .trends, If Tord comes to school he can get better at socialize and tell you what the ki-” Edd wonder, briefly, who Tord is, and why was Mr. Dolan insisted on getting them here. “Yes. Sir.” 

Edd felt Tikki shift in his pocket, “No, sir. I won’t question your choices, but I still believe that public school would help with Tord’s training.” Training…? Edd titled his head, straightened as Tikki tapped on his stomach. He turned, head lowered as He watched a pair of shoes stop in front of him.

“Edd.”

“Uh...Mr. Volt…”

“School is closed for the rest of the day as of result of… these creature popping up,” Mr. Volt stared down at Edd with narrowed eyes, “You knew that right?”

“Of- course!” Edd sputtered, “I just- forgot my bag here! So I came to get it!” Edd felt his arms prickle at Mr. Volt’s staring before the man looked up with a smile, “Uh.. could I go-”

“Paul, why are you bothering one of my students?” Edd almost jumped out of his skin as Mr. Dolan’s voice spoke from behind him, “Edd, you can go, I have to remind Mr. Volt, here, about bothering my students again.” 

Edd speed-walked out until his shoes hit the pavement. He took off running home.

He had an assignment to finish and a god to question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos, or a comment, or both!  
> Love you <3


	3. New people, I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next chapter a few days apart, since this chapter is on a weekend and the next chapter is on a school day.   
> Anyway, I keep getting angst idea's and I want to do them all, but,,, I gotta work on this story because Im having fun fsdjfsf  
> K. I had a list of akuma's that was gonna happen, but then I wanted some space between so the characters don't seem overwhelmed cause that isn't a good plot device. :) Please comment :)

“Edd-”

“Why can’t I give you back?”

“I’ve explained this eight times.”

“Okay, but…” 

Edd glanced at Ringo, who stared at Tikki, “Edd, you have to understand that you were chosen. And since we’ve been together for about four days, we’re bonded.” Edd slumped in his chair, letting Ringo jump onto his computer desk. “So, if you gave me back, and you were replaced, that ladybug won’t be able to throw the miracle cure.” 

“That sounds like bullshit,” Edd muttered, pushing himself up. It was the weekend, and he was arguing with a literal god. “It’s stupid, why’d he even give me a miraculous? Why’d he give Whatever his name is-”

“Antimachus.”

“Yeah, him, why does he have the miraculous if he is so powerful and why does he want yours?” Edd opened his door, heading to the kitchen with Tikki darting behind.

“The guardian lost it and Antimachus found the butterfly miraculous and the peacock miraculous! I’m not sure why he wants the ladybug and cat miraculous, but from my past, it’s nothing good!” 

Edd opened the fridge, pulling out a coke can and frowned. He should go buy some cookies for Tikki. He blinked as he opened the can, sipping it was Tikki fluttered around, tensing as the door opened, she darted into Edd’s messy hair. He watched as his mom pulled off her shoes, a sigh leaving her lips as she stumbled to the couch, “Hey mom, was work okay?”

“Mnh, Mommy’s just going to take a long nap.”

Edd moved over to the door, “Well, I’m going to the store, do you want anything?” He tugged on his shoes with one hand, the other holding the cola can tightly. She hummed, rolling over and eyeing him. He placed the cola can on the side table by the door as she smiled.

“A coffee would be nice.” Edd threw her a thumbs up, before shutting the door behind him. 

He hopped down the stairs as Tikki poked out from his hair, “Edd, are you listening?”

“Yeah, yeah, uh, I think? That old man loses the miraculous and Anti...thingie wants yours and Vari’s I get it. So we have to get the miraculous back?”

“Yes! The butterfly miraculous and the Peacock-”

“Two?”

“Yes, two.”

“I still don’t understand why I can’t just return you,” Edd pushed open the apartment build door, walking onto the sidewalk, “It would be so much easier.”

He snickered as Tikki groaned, falling into his hands, “Edd, I’ve explained-”

“Yes, yeah! I know-” He hummed, placing the kwami in his pocket, “fine, I keep the miraculous, just, hush- I don’t think we want anyone-”

“Edd?” His head shot up and he peered under his bangs, raising his eyebrows as he watched the tall ginger that was akumatized from Thursday and a short boy with horned-hair behind him. 

“Uh, hey, Matt.” Edd scrunched his shoulders before tilting his head up to the ginger. God, Edd was avoiding Matt. The constant ‘ _ I’m a model! _ ’ from the ginger was annoying. “Sorry I have been keeping up with you- I have a project to work on-” He picked at the side of his finger.

“It’s okay! I heard from one of my friends that the animation class is working on something big, so!” Matt hummed, before gasping and tugging the short boy forward, “I have someone to introduce to you! This is Tord, he’s one of my model friends, he’s the son of the creator of that super famous fashion brand, R.E.D!” Edd ‘ _ oooh _ ’ed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched… Tord… glanced him up and down, before straightening with a smile. 

It unnerved Edd.

“Right… Nice to meet you, Tord. I’m Edd,” He stared at them before feeling Tikki tug on his finger, “It was great to see you, Matt, maybe after I’m done we can hang out!”

“That would be fun, Edd, we can get lunch- or I can show you what photoshoots I’ve done!” Edd side-stepped Matt’s attempt to hug him, laughing before throwing his thumb back, “Or, we can-”

“Yeah, Totally! Sorry, can’t talk for too long, Mom sent me to get groceries-”

“We can go with you, right, uh, Matt?” Edd shivered at Tord’s voice. He didn’t like the tone, it was off-putting, “It would be easier for all of us to go,” Edd stared at Tord. Was that an accent? Edd’s eyes glanced at the blue blob that walked around the corner and straight at them. 

He tilted his head back, letting it fall with a silent groan. He just wanted to get some cookies for Tikki and two coffee’s and maybe a box of cola, not have a fun-time gang around him. “Edd… and company,” Edd wondered if Tikki was really made of good luck, and why she wasn’t sharing any with him.

“Whoa!” Edd cringed as Matt spoke, “you’re almost as tall as me! Of course, no one can be as tall as me!” 

Edd took a step back as Tord’s red gaze moved from him to Thomas, “You… don’t have any eyes.”

“Yeah, no shit sherlock,” What if Edd just left. He could probably just run, it’s not like... they’d catch him. He doesn’t know how fast Tord or Tom. He felt Tikki tug on his finger again. He took another step back as Tord turned his body away from him.

“Why? Do you know why?”

“My mom was a bowling bowl.”

What the  _ fuck _ ?

Edd took another step back before quickly ducking inside a store. At least it was a convenience store. He grabbed a basket, ducking his head as he heard Matt pipe up about Edd’s disappearance. He walked through the store as Tikki darted out of his pockets and into his hair.

“Well… I didn't know you have friends!”

“Ehh, I don’t know Tom or…”

“Tord.”

“Right, Tord-” He tensed, turning. That wasn’t Tikki’s voice. He stared at Tord, who stared at him blankly, “Uh, Tord…”

Tord tilted his head, red eyes narrowing, “Who were you talking to?” Edd opened his mouth, only to be shushed by Tord, who smiled, “Actually, never mind! Hey, guys, I found him!” Edd exhaled as Matt and Tom poked their heads from behind a shelf.

“Edd! Why’d you leave? We were talking, and I was just starting to talk about the blog I’m starting for the heroes and myself of course!” Matt hummed as Edd grabbed a box of cookies off the shelf. Edd thought was dumb, why would you need a blog for heroes?

“That’s cool, Matt.” Edd moved down the aisle, with the three following like birds, he stopped near the soft drink aisle. He placed two boxes of cola in his basket, glancing over at the Tord and Matt that whispered to each other and Tom, that stood very close to a mini-shelf. Edd turned to them, lifting his heavy basket, “Well, it was swell meeting you… Tord,” He started, “It was great to see you Matt, Tom, but I have to go now- bye!” He turned on the heels of his sneakers, heading to the cashier and handing them the money once they asked.

Edd slumped once he left the store. That was draining, but at least he’d hardly have to speak to Matt and Tom at school, and who knows about model-famous Tord. He straightened, heading to a gas station to grab his mom the coffee she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not very long,, I couldn't think of anything for this chapter :/  
> Enjoyed it? Check out my other stories!   
> Pls Comment that would be great :)


	4. A cola a day keeps the Akuma’s away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo imma make art for their outfits

He stared at the red eyes that glimmered with glee as they stared at him. Tikki was a lie. She wasn’t the god of good luck! What kind of ladybug… And not to mention she’s sick! Edd doesn’t transform for 3 days and the kwami gets sick. 

“Everyone, this is Tord.” Mr. Dolan smiled, “Please treat him with kindness! Any questions?” Edd leaned forwards on his hands, eyes falling back to his sketchbook. He finished the animatic for his class, which meant that he was closer to being done than he was last week. Maybe he could get back to his basic idea of a web-series. 

“Are you the model from R.E.D?”

Edd tapped his pen against the rings of the sketchbook, of course, he would be the main character or something based off him… “Yes, I am.”

“Why’d you want to come here? You could have gone to one of those fancy schools!” Edd bit at his bottom lip, before sketching an idea of how his character would look. He erased at the sides, making the hoodie slightly larger. He flickered his fingers, letting the pencil hit the tip of his thumb. He flipped the pencil, making the hair flat, straight, and made the bangs shorter. 

“It’s the closest in the area, and it specializes in technology also,” Edd hummed to himself, maybe he should add other people in it? It could be… fun? He guessed. Watching other people’s series was fun, and the actors all seemed to have fun together... 

“Alright, class, Let’s begin the lesson.”

“Whoa! School’s almost over and none of those  _ things _ have attacked yet!” Matt hummed, following Edd to the table Edd found for himself. Edd placed his tray down, eyeing the ginger before sighing. He wonders if Matt wants to talk about what happened.

“Yeah, it’s great,” He muttered, grabbing the cup of pudding. He peeled the lid off, maybe he doesn’t. Edd wouldn’t want to talk about it. He grabbed his spoon, “I wonder what those things are.” He shoved a spoonful of chocolate pudding into his mouth, eyes glancing to the side. While lying made him uncomfortable, he did it a lot. 

“Akumas or something,” Edd tensed as he watched Tom plop down next to him, Tord grinning as he sat next to Matt. “Hear those heroes say it while I was… running away.” Edd moved away slightly, relaxing as Tikki patted his side. Shit. She’s sick. Right.

“Akumas…? That’s a weird word for them,” Tord hummed, pulling out a small box. Edd eyed it, before sighing. It wasn’t one of the boxes Tikki came in. He ate another spoonful of pudding. “Do we know who the heroes are?”

“No-”

“Should we?” 

Edd glanced at Tom, who’s pierced eyebrows raised. He lowered his eyes as the three looked at him, Tord’s head tilted to the side, “What do you mean by ‘should we’?” He felt Tikki tap on his side before straightening. He’ll get her help after school. 

“If we, uh, don’t know who’s protecting us, should we trust them?” Edd watched as Matt nodded. Edd darted to Matt’s hands and how they wrung around the ends of his jacket sleeves.

“That’s true… but is it safe to reveal them? We should trust them!”

Edd opened his mouth, clamping it shut before shrugging. Edd could mean how many people in power have betrayed the public’s trust, but he doesn’t want to think about how he or his partner might be the next people.

Edd glanced around the alleyway before frowning, “Where should I take you to make you not sick? Can’t you just, I don’t know, drink soup?”

He looked down at Tikki’s pale pink body that shivered in his hands, “I need you to take me to a doctor” She forced out a cough as she curled up tighter. 

“A doctor- A doctor for kwamis’? Where am I going to find that?” Edd should just bring her home and give her some soup. 

“I know a healer- Master fu- He,” He watched as she coughed, “He runs a massage place, I think?” Edd gently shuffled her to his side of his hand before pulling out his phone. He quickly searched up massage places that were nearby, staring at the small apartment sized picture. He showed it to Tikki, who nodded. 

He held his head down towards the ground as he followed the GPS, hissing as he stumbled back, his phone falling on to the ground as he peered under his bangs. “Bugger.” He muttered, staring at the wide eyes of Tord. He stared at the boy, who started back before smiling. 

“Edd! Hello! Are you busy right now? I could use some help with, uh, hmm… escaping a photoshoot?” Tord bounced on the balls of his feet as Edd scooped up his cracked phone. He doesn’t have time, but. He flexed his fingers before grabbing the slightly taller boy and dragging him into one of the alleyways, yelping as Tord pushed Edd onto the wall as a group of adults rushed past 

Edd stared at Tord, before ducking under his arm, clearing his throat, “‘M pretty busy right now, Tord- my, uh, my cat Ringo is pretty sick, and I have to go, um, pick her up from the vet, but after, if you just stay in these alleyways, we can hang out, okay? Okay? Great!” Edd quickly rushed off after, turning and letting a breath out as he no longer felt Tord’s eyes on him. He brushed the sweat on his hands onto his hoodie before pulling Tikki from his pocket. He frowned before looking at the cracked screen of his phone before continuing.

He knocked on the apartment door, opening it once he found out it was unlocked, “Master Fu? Uh, Hello?”

“Ah, I didn’t expect to see you so early,” Edd turned, looking down at the older man before gently taking Tikki out of his pocket, “Mnh…”

“You might scold me because I could have just revealed my identity to a random person, but I remember you, and I’m pretty sure you are Master Fu, so please help Tikki.” He watched the man’s brown eyes close as he sighed before taking Tikki from his hands. 

Edd sipped at the tea the man gave him as he banged a gong over Tikki. After the fifth bang, Edd opened his mouth, “Is she going to be okay?” Master Fu lifted his eyes to Edd, banging the gong again.

“One who burns with impatience can never eat the porridge.”

“Uh, what does this have to do with eating? This tea is pretty good…-”

“Silence.” Edd frowned, holding the cup in his hands as he sat on the floor. “Reading energies…” Edd watched as Master Fu raised the gong, slamming the mallet into it. They sat in silence before Master Fu lowered the gong, “Tikki’s health is restored, Edd, why don’t we chat?”

He watched as Tikki’s eyes opened as she darted to his face, giggling as she darted into his hair as Edd looked back at Master Fu, before watching as a green turtle kwami floated next to the man. “I’m sure you are wondering why I chose you-”

“Yeah, I kinda am. There are hundreds of other people in England, and you choose me?” Edd took off his backpack, placing it next to him as he watched the man sigh.

“Yes, but out of the many people running around on the first akuma attack, you were and the person wielding the Cat miraculous were the only people that helped.” 

“Okay but-”

“You matched best with the Ladybug miraculous, and unfortunately, I cannot take back the decision that I've made unless you die.” 

“Unless I- what?”

“Nonetheless, I’m glad you accepted the role of Ladybug.” Master Fu smiled, “and… It seems like you two have something to say?”

Tikki stuck her head out of Edd’s slightly ruffled hair, “I think we should train Edd and Taravarious!” She fiddled with a strand of brown hair as she continued, “It would help them be prepared for more akuma attacks.”

“Mnh… That’s true, it would help…” Master Fu voiced as Edd scratched at his hair. What about the public? Edd understands being prepared and whatever, but shouldn’t the public be prepared too?

“I think I- Taravarious and I need to talk to the public,” Edd stated as Master Fu looked at him, “We haven’t done anything to inform the public about what's going on yet, and as much as I don’t want to be a superhero... I am, and I don’t want to be another scandal or have anyone die. So… We tell the public as much as we’re able to.” Leaning back, Edd felt as Tikki untangled herself from his hair, flying next to the green turtle that sipped on a small glass of tea. 

She tapped on her chin with her nub. “Okay… Yeah! That’s a good idea… We can guess what Antimachus wants, since he hasn’t really said anything, yet.” She turned to Master Fu, who drank from his own teacup.

“Informing the public… about the akuma?” Edd wiped his hands on his hoodie as Master Fu tilted his head, “That’s… that is quite risky.” Edd’s eyebrows furrowed. But it would be a good risk. All the superhero movies he’s watched as a kid told him that superheroes make risky decisions for the greater good.

“But if we tell the public, they could be prepared-”

“Ah.” Edd’s mouth shut as he stared at Master Fu. If that meant stealing from the guardian of the miraculi, then Edd was willing to take that challenge. “Don’t think anything rash, young Bug. I was merely voicing my thoughts.” Edd straightened. Does the turtle miraculous have mind-reading powers? Edd sipped at the teacup.

“I believe it would be helpful to inform the public. Taravarious and I could make rules that need to take place during akuma attacks and what akuma’s are…” The old man nodded, smiling at Edd, who tried to return the smile but let it fall.

“This is why I chose you, Edd Galt, to be Ladybug.”

“Uh, right, it’s actually-”

“It’s Tychebug!” Tikki grinned as she darted around Edd’s head before landing in his hood.

“Well, Tychebug, England should be glad to have you and Taravarious helping to stop the butterfly user.”

Edd flopped back into his bed, letting his arms fall to the side. His hand gripping a cold cola can, groaning as Ringo hopped onto his stomach. Tikki giggled floating around as Ringo reached out to her, swatting at the tiny god as Edd sat up laughing as Ringo scampered off of him. He could hear the slight monotone voice of the new channel playing from the living room.

Edd swirled his can around, humming as the cold liquid sloshed around inside, “There wasn’t even an akuma attack today!”

Tikki hovered by him, “I think your friend Matt mentioned that!”

He opened his can, pouring some into a small paper cup and handing it to Tikki, “Well, maybe it could last a while, after all! A cola a day keeps anything away!” Edd cheered, gently tapping their drinks together. 

Marissa glanced at her son’s room, shaking her head as she pulled her hair into a bun. She didn’t know why he was cheering. She smiled, placing a hand on her face, “He probably finished one of his animatics,” She shook her head, turning to the TV as she moved to the kitchen.

“In a shocking event, the Founder and CEO of R.E.D. were spotting with his son, Model Tord Larkin, and Model Matthew Harvey, eating lunch at a family-owned bakery!” 

Marissa scoffed, as she stirred the eggs around quickly moving to the TV to turn it off, hovering over the remote button as she watched someone bump into the adult. Her green eyes darted down as something fell from his pocket. She hummed, before shaking her head, clicking it off as Matt reached down to pick it up. “What a waste of peoples' time, just leave those kids alone…” She muttered, moving back to the kitchen.

Tikki shivered, blinking before giggling as Edd spun them around in his chair. She shrugged it off. She hasn’t had this much fun since Plagg destroyed the dinosaurs!


End file.
